


"Hero of Paris" more like Not

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé redemption arc, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lovesquare, Marichat, Marigold - Freeform, Reverse Lovesquare, Scarlet Lady AU, adrienette - Freeform, hopefully chloe redemption? Eventually, i fricken love chat noir, marigold is such a cute name, scarlet lady - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Okay sorry in advance for my really long AN at the beginning of this. You can skip if you already know what the scarlett lady au is or if you don't care and just want to ignore me.this is based off of that scarlett lady au going around tumblr. I really like the idea of chloe getting a real redemption arc, not the "oh you accidentally got a miraculous haha you're good now?" That we've gotten from the show.In case you don't know anything about this AU. Basically, Marinette never received the Ladybug miraculous. Chloe stole it before Mari ever saw it, and instead of a Ladybug, Chloe becomes Scarlett Lady. Adrien is still Chat Noir, but Chloe being Chloe, treats him like a sidekick, not a partner, think her relationship with Sabrina. Chat does everything, but Scarlett gets the credit. Eventually, Fu realizes something is wrong and Marinette gets the bee miraculous. She becomes Marigold, the kind partner Chat never had, but deserves. They start out a little shaky, but become a great team. Eventually she retrieves the miraculous and Marinette becomes Ladybug and all is right with the world.And then I saw this writing prompt on pinterest and thought it was perfect for this "We don't need to fight, do we? I don't want to fight. I'd rather sleep."... but then didn't up using it, oof, but it really felt like it fit the mood of Scarlett. Like she could help... but she has better things to do, like nothing. She thinks it would be more convenient to do nothing at all than fight an Akuma. She wouldn't risk breaking a nail doing nothing.This is told first person pov from Adrien's perspective because I'm messing with different writing styles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sorry in advance for my really long AN at the beginning of this. You can skip if you already know what the scarlett lady au is or if you don't care and just want to ignore me.
> 
> this is based off of that scarlett lady au going around tumblr. I really like the idea of chloe getting a real redemption arc, not the "oh you accidentally got a miraculous haha you're good now?" That we've gotten from the show.
> 
> In case you don't know anything about this AU. Basically, Marinette never received the Ladybug miraculous. Chloe stole it before Mari ever saw it, and instead of a Ladybug, Chloe becomes Scarlett Lady. Adrien is still Chat Noir, but Chloe being Chloe, treats him like a sidekick, not a partner, think her relationship with Sabrina. Chat does everything, but Scarlett gets the credit. Eventually, Fu realizes something is wrong and Marinette gets the bee miraculous. She becomes Marigold, the kind partner Chat never had, but deserves. They start out a little shaky, but become a great team. Eventually she retrieves the miraculous and Marinette becomes Ladybug and all is right with the world.
> 
> And then I saw this writing prompt on pinterest and thought it was perfect for this "We don't need to fight, do we? I don't want to fight. I'd rather sleep."
> 
> ... but then didn't up using it, oof, but it really felt like it fit the mood of Scarlett. Like she could help... but she has better things to do, like nothing. She thinks it would be more convenient to do nothing at all than fight an Akuma. She wouldn't risk breaking a nail doing nothing.
> 
> This is told first person pov from Adrien's perspective because I'm messing with different writing styles.

I flinched at the beeping of my phone. Akuma Alert.

Great. Another reason for my friends to think I'm flaky and don't care about friendships. I won't be able to make it to the park in time for Marinette's birthday party. Not when I have to fight this... monster by myself.

And I'm not talking about the Akuma.

No, I have to deal with Scarlet.

Ugh. She's the worst.

When I was young, I had a friend (I mean I still have friends, I'm not a total loner. Nino and Kagami are my Bros™). Her name was Chloe, and despite being my closest friend, and basically like a sister to me, she was kind of an obnoxious, pretentious brat. I love her, like a sibling and I want the best for her, but she's a horrible person (and still is to this day).

For a while, I thought that she was the worst person that I could ever meet. When I first went to public school, (after being homeschooling for ten years), everyone was so nice that I couldn't believe how Chloe treated them. It was so unfair. They were sweet and nice and she was, frankly, bossy and rude, to everyone, especially to the sweet and cute Marinette.

But I thought that I would never meet another person as difficult to deal with as Chloe.

Then I met Scarlett. I know the Scarlett Lady™, Paris' true hero, defender of the innocent, girl of many names, better than anyone else.

I mean, obviously. As her "sidekick," *cough* I do all the work *cough* I am the only person to see her in action.

Or rather, inaction. Because she does does nothing. Scarlett is infuriating, not because she's bossy and rude, which she is at an extent comparable to Chloe, but it's her lack of effort that really rubs me the wrong way.

Now, if she'd own up and admit that I did most of the work, maybe I wouldn't despise her so much, but no. Every Akuma fight has followed a pattern.

1: I show up at the scene as Chat Noir and start to fight. I try to figure out what the akumatized object is.

2: I make some pun and piss off the akuma enough to distract it.

3: Using that distraction, I destroy the akumatized object and the person transforms back into their normal self.

Now, you're probably wondering, where does Scar come into this equation? If she's the hero doesn't she fight too? Shouldn't she be part of the planning and defeating? She sounds like she should be your sidekick, Chat Noir.

(okay ill admit it. I was probably the only person that thought that last one, but still)

I do practically everything, and then Scarlett steps in at the last possible moment and purifies the akuma, restoring Paris to it's former glory, and getting rid of all evidence that the akuma had attacked.

Its like there's a pickle jar that no one can open. No one. And I show up and loosen it till it pops, and then the pickle jar is stolen from me and she takes the lid off, no sweat. She didn't do any of the work, it just looks like she did. (If my metaphors suck, that's because I've been missing so much class to fight crime. It's kinda killing my grades.)

And then she always talks to the news about how great she is. I'm just sick of it. The media eats it up too. There are blogs about her greatness. Alya's  _Scarblog,_ among others, my personal favorite being  _The Scarlett Letter_ , an anonymous blog that criticizes Scarlett for her lack of actual fighting, while praising me. (I might be biased.) But for the most part, Scarlett is loved by everyone.

I don't know why people can't see how self absorbed she is. Once, she told me that she couldn't help fight an akuma because it would ruin her nails. Her nails. As if a manicure was more important than the entire city of Paris. Not that I could see the manicure because we have magical suits that protect US everywhere, even our nails. Ugh. And her miraculous cure would fix her nails after the fact anyways. 

If I ever meet Scarlett in her civilian form, I might just have to ruin her manicure. It seems petty, but it'd be worth it. Once I 'accidentally' ruined Chloe's nails with some nail polish remover, and she didn't bother me for like a week.

Even Plagg, the magical being who gives me my super powers agrees that something is wrong.

He says that the Ladybug miraculous requires someone pure of heart, and kind. Someone like Marinette. (okay he didn't say the Marinette part, but I felt it was heavily implied. She is quite possibly the most perfect person I know. She's kind, confident, empathetic, and she supports Chat Noir.) There's no one as amazing as she is... but I digress.

Plagg thinks that either the earrings ended up in the wrong hands, somehow, OR that Scarlett will have a change of heart. a big change of heart. and become the heroine that Paris needs, and was destined to have.

If I'm being honest, I think its the first. For a while I had hoped that it was the latter, but its been three years. She should've changed her heart already.

Something is wrong.

For my sake and for Paris, we need two real heroes. Honestly, I don't think I'm even really qualified. I'm going a little crazy, doing all of the work, with none of the credit. Something has to change...

But it won't.

...

I get out of bed, and transform, groaning. "Claws out." Despite being utterly exhausted and done, there's something just magical about transforming into Chat Noir. A New energy fill my veins. It's invigorating, exhilarating, exciting, insane...

It's miraculous.

And I love it.

As much as I complain about my lack of a competent partner, I really do like it be a hero. I was born to do this. Something about saving people, jumping around in a tight leather catsuit just feels so right (and that sounded so wrong).

God. My father would be horrified if be ever found out that I was the one in that outfit. So scandalous.

Maybe that's a little bit of it. I want to be a normal teen, but I can't. Maybe this is my teenage rebellion. After all, it's the only way I get some sense of freedom. I was homeschooled until last year. I'm watched at almost all times. But being Chat Noir, I can get away from that. Away from the reputation and honor. I can be myself.

I do like to be a hero, even if it's a little more than one person can handle alone.

The great William Shakespeare once said, "Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them."

Someone like Marinette, was born great. She's kind to everyone and is just naturally a beautiful person.

Someone like my father, achieved greatness. He started out with nothing, and grew to be one of the biggest names in fashion, through his own efforts and hard work. 

But I didn't ask for this. It just showed up.

Literally, one day, a box showed up on my desk and suddenly I could transform into a magical hero.

I think that greatness was thrust upon me.

Scarlett was given a similar opportunity, but somehow, she used it to be the Worst Person Ever™.

It gets really tiring, but I'm a superhero, it's what I do. I right the bad guys and get none of the credit. Just because I'm used to it, doesn't mean I like it.

Sure I'm stressed and falling behind on homework, but i have a duty to protect Paris from Hawkmoth and his destructive akuma.

Someone has to protect Paris, and if I don't, no one will.

...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I defeated the Akuma, I had to rush home, or I would be late. Because, unfortunately, I'm not just Chat Noir, guardian of Paris, granted freedom in return for dealing with Satan herself, I'm also Adrien Agreste, teenaged boy with too Much responsibility.

Okay maybe I'm a bit harsh on Scarlett. She's  _probably_  not Satan.

But I wouldn't be surprised if she was the Anti-Christ.

Other than Hawkmoth, Scarlett singlehandedly causes the most problems in the entirety of Paris. She angers reporters by skipping out of interviews, "accidentally" destroys statues of herself that she thinks look bad, and will anger people, just so that she can get more fame from fighting an Akuma.

And let me just say, she has no idea how to deal with fans.

She's absolutely horrible with people.

I mean, I was HOME-SCHOOLED, and I have better social skills than she does.

I've been able to talk down a few akuma, while she just screams and calls them idiots for letting their emotions get to them.

So yeah, I'm kinda done with her.

Extremely done.

Maybe I have too high of standards for superheroes, but I wouldn't even get along with Scarlett as a person.

She's the worst.

And honestly, I don't even think she should be a hero.

Maybe that's a little harsh, but heroism involves kindness. Its not just about rescuing people from disaster.

A hero isn't just an icon. 

A real hero helps people, not for fame or popularity, but simply because they want to make the world a better place. A hero is someone to look up to. A hero is someone, who even in the darkest times, can make the world seem a little bit brighter.

Scarlett doesn't.

I know that something is wrong.

The miraculous are supposed to go to those who are "pure of heart," but Scarlett is quite possibly the most self obsessed person I know. (I've never had to deal with her and Chloe in the same place at the same time, so I can't say for sure. But both of them at once would most definitely be hell)

We simply aren't compatible. Not as partners, not as co-workers, not as a team.

Either I shouldn't be Chat Noir, or her miraculous went to the wrong person.

For once, Plagg and I agree that it's probably the second one...

Because I'm not that bad at being Chat Noir, right?

I mean Scarlett says I'm useless... but I help.

I think.

I need a break from her.

If I have to hear her annoying voice again today, I swear, I will-

Fuck. My phone is beeping, with that special alarm.

Another Akuma.

I wonder what would happen if I didn't show up... she might actually have to fight. Ha! I can't imagine her chasing anything in those boots. And what if she got hit by the akuma? She'd be more outraged than my father during fashion week 2012.

Actually that's would be pretty funny to watch. Maybe then, everyone would see how little she does.

Not that I need more attention. I just want a better partner. I know she's out there somewhere, and maybe if she sees how incompetent Scar is, maybe she will step up and stand equally with me....

Nah, if I let Scar get hurt, she will probably turn it against me.

Even though I hate her, I can't let Paris fall into ruin.

And she can't protect it, on her own.

But neither can I.

I did talk to Plagg earlier, and he said he might be able to help me.

If we can get footage of how little Scar is helping, the master of the miraculous May be able to send out another one to help.

Or, Plagg says I can go petition the master directly after the battle.

Or I can sit and try to wait it out.

Yeah, I'm gonna go with the second option. I need all the help I can get.

"Claws Out!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

I look at the chinese massage place. "Plagg!" I whisper, "are you sure that this is where I'm supposed to be?" It's in a dark part of town. There's graffiti everywhere, and I've never felt more likely to be stabbed in an alley. Would someone with magical beings of limitless power really stay here?

On one hand it would be a pretty good disguise. No one would look here.

But, I mean, the so called "master" did choose Scarlett as a hero for Paris, so maybe he (or she) doesn't have the best judgement.

I can hear Plagg laughing at me through my bag, so I walk inside, after ringing the bell. This might be a weird prank, but Plagg would shut up if he was worried about someone seeing him that wasn't supposed to.

Huh.

It's actually a lot nicer on the inside.

It almost seems bigger on the inside (Dr Who vibes all around here).

The walls are filled with shelves of herbs and medicines. There is a lucky cat figure next to the cash register at the front desk. There are inspirational posters and an interesting ancient record player.

Overall, I'm getting a lot of vibes from this place, and not all of them are good. Mostly creepy, ancient "leave now and you will be spared," vibes.

"Plagg" I glare down my shirt. "I think we need to go."

A voice speaks from besides me. "Relax."

"AhhhhH!" I jump. Holy shit. That was terrifying. My heart is pounding in my chest. 

A small, old Asian man just appeared, out of thin air. 

I'd swear on my life that he wasn't there a minute ago. Some sort of ninja or something. "Chat Noir. I've been waiting for you. I am master Fu"

I pause. "Master... you have?" This is the guy who gave me magic? I was expecting someone a little more impressive. He wasn't even 5 ft tall. He appeared old and frail, not strong and magical. He looked like I could definitely take him in a fight.... but looks can be deceiving.

"Yes. I've been expecting both you and Ladybug." He nods. "Why are you visiting me now? And where is she?"

"Ugh." I scoff. "Scarlett. She's the reason why I'm visiting. She needs help."

"Help?" He tilted his head. "What sort of help?"

"Serious help. I think she might have some problems." I spin my hand in a circle near my face in a 'crazy' motion.

"You mean you're ready to introduce more miraculous?"

"I.. what?"

"Nevermind. I didn't say anything. You will know when you are ready." He frowns. "Is something wrong, young man?"

I shrug. "I'm sorry, Sir, I'm not sure how to explain my problem."

"Do you and Ladybu- err Scarlett Lady, not get along?" He purses his lips.

"I'm sorry to say, we don't. We, well, we have conflicting personalities."

"But you two get along in battles, correct? You defeat all of the akuma together, no?"

At that, I laugh. "You're joking, right?." He wasn't. "Oh. I uhh. I mean, I don't want to sound egotistical or anything, but-"

Plagg interrupts, flying out of his hiding place in my shirt pocket. "She's a self-absorbed jerk, who is making my kitten do all of the work, but taking all of the credit."

At this, Master Fu frowns. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!" Me and Plagg groan in unison.

Plagg continues, "I can't believe my Tikki is stuck with such a rude, obnoxious person."

"I can't stand her." I agree.

"Surely, that can't be right." Fu purses his lips. "And do you happen to know her civilian identity?"

Once again, I almost laugh. "That's like superhero 101. Of course not. But she has assured me that she's better than me. Multiple times." I groan. "I can't work with her. I need to return my miraculous."

"nO!" Plagg stares at me, Master Fu is shocked ... I must've forgotten to tell Plagg that part of the plan."You can't."

Fu looks disturbed. "Something must be seriously wrong if you're considering that. I. I must have been mistaken when viewing your auras. I misread as you two being soulmates, but maybe you're soul enemies. I see now that you do not agree with your partner. Ill do whatever it takes to right it."

"Good." I nod. "But I don't know if I can stand another minute with that pretentious blonde, superpowers or not."

Fu gasps. "Ladybug isn't Blonde! I know who I gave the miraculous to, and she is neither blonde nor obnoxious, as you claim."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, but Scarlett Lady is very much blonde."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Plagg looks between us. "nah? I think that Blonde girl accidentally has the miraculous. Maybe she stole it, I wouldn't put it past her, but she isn't supposed to have it."

I nod. "Is there anyway for you to take the miraculous back?"

"Not unless she gives it up." Fu shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

"Is there  _anything_  you can do?"

"I could give your intended partner a miraculous, but I'm not sure if it's worth it."

I scoff. "Anything is worth it to get rid of Scarlett."

"Hawkmoth will know of my existence... and I am too weak to fight, but I have not yet found a suitable guardian."

"Please. I'm begging you." I take a breath. "I need a new partner. We can protect you."

"I'm sorry for my mistake, Chat Noir, but I cannot interfere." He closes his eyes. "I must stay on the sidelines. Besides, things like this have a way of working out."

I groan and grab Plagg. "Yeah, in theory." I walk out the door and roll my eyes. "Bye, and thanks for all that help."

As the door slams behind me, I'm almost certain he said, "it may be our only option-" but I didn't stick around to hear.

He was no help.

Plagg tries to apologize, but I don't want to hear it.

At least Plagg  _tried_  to help me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Marinette's perspective, as the story goes, ill figure out a way to make that more clear.

When we were told we were doing a project today in Literature, I wanted to be partnered with Alya. She's my best friend and we work well together.

Instead, I got assigned to my worst enemy, Chloe Bourgeois.

Well, her and Adrien. He seems pretty chill, but he has a pretty bad stuttering problem. I feel bad for the guy. Also, Chloe was his first friend, so that's got to be rough. 

Anyways, we had to create a presentation about current events, and Chloe insisted that we do it about the hero of Paris.

Then she acted personally insulted when I said we should do it about Chat Noir.

"That mangy alley cat is useless." She screeched. "Utterly useless."

I sighed. "If you watch the footage, he actually does most of the work-"

"The footage is wrong," she interrupted, "he's just a sidekick."

"He's her partner," I insisted. "Besides, haven't you read  _The Scarlett Letter_? They should be equals, but she keeps pushing him down."

"As if." She scoffed. "You just want to do the report on Chat Noir because you like him."

At this, Adrien started choking.

I blushed. "No... it's because he inspires me." I wasn't going to admit to Chloe, of all people that I liked Chat Noir.

"Uh huh." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, yeah I think he's cute." I wasn't going to admit that I loved him, but who wouldn't. He was so sweet and kind. He went out of his way to help people. Also, he was hot. But I wouldn't admit that to Chloe. "But who doesn't."

"I don't think he's cute." Chloe smirked. "What about you Adrikins? Do you think Chat Noir is 'cute'?"

"Oh uhh. I well..." Adrien stammered. 

"Leave him alone Chloe."

"Ha! So it's decided, we are doing the report on Scarlett Lady."

"No." Adrien and I groaned. 

"Chat doesn't get enough recognition." I crossed my arms. "Besides, everyone is going to do a report on Scarlett Lady. We should at least try to be different."

Adrien smiled. "I totally agree." No stutter, his speech has been improving somewhat.

"Oh my God." Chloe squinted at Adrien. "You do think he's cute, don't you?"

Adrien shrugged. "What can I say? That cat could be a model." It came out surprisingly smooth for someone who once accidentally called me Marinara. 

Chloe was speechless.

"So its decided. We are doing the report on Chat Noir."

"If its on Chat Noir, I'm not helping." Chloe crossed her arms. "He has no sense of style."

"You weren't going to help anyways Bourgeois." I take a breath. "Me and Adrien will do a presentation on the 'cute cat'"

"He's cute, but not as cute as you." Adrien winks. 

I blinked at Adrien, pretty sure that it was a hallucination. "What?"

He blushed. "I. You didn't hear anything." 

Chloe glared at Adrien. "Really?"

He glared back, not saying anything.

I don't know what that all was about, but Adrien definitely knew his stuff about Chat Noir. And he might have been flirting with me.

Me and him worked really well together. Better than me and Alya, oddly. Adrien and I had the same ideas and general way of writing. I designed it, changing fonts and colors while he edited all of the grammar and fact checked our sources. We were so in sync, it was like he could read my mind. 

We got the project done in record time, for the actual presentation in front of the class on Monday.

Finally, I could go home.

...

I went home from school and I just wanted to sleep.

You know that feeling you get, when you've been really stressed over one big thing for a long time, and it's finally over? When you lose the adrenaline and everything catches back up to you?

That's how I feel whenever I have to talk to Chloe Bourgeois. 

She is quite possibly the most irritating person I know.

But it was Friday.

I could just go home and take a big nap. 

Or so I thought.

When I went inside, I had to talk to my parents in the bakery,

Yes I had a good day at school,

No I didn't get in any fights with anyone,

Yes I have homework 

Then I went up to my room, planning on a nap.

Immediately I saw a little jewelry sized box on my bed and was confused.

It was black, with some ancient Chinese symbols on it. Maybe it was a family heirloom? I'd never seen the box before, but it was clearly meant for me. 

I shook it a little. Definitely sounded like some jewelry.

Slowly I opened it, and there was the most beautiful comb I've ever seen. 

It was gold and black and-

Well, we all do things we aren't proud of

-There was a blinding light, a giant bee appeared, I screamed, swore more than ill admit, (that thing was giant,) and put it in a glass cup. Just your typical Friday with cursed jewelry. 

At least, I thought it was cursed.

When the bee started talking, I assumed I'd either lost it, or I was dreaming, so I pinched myself. 

It appeared to be neither. 

I closed my eyes. When I reopened them, it was still there. 

I decided to listen. 

"Marinette." The bee squeaked. "I'm Pollen of the bee miraculous. You have been chosen to save Paris."

I frowned. "I think you're a little late to the party. Scarlett has it under control." 

"No!" Pollen growled.

"What?"

"Chat Noir requested help from the guardian. You were chosen to help defeat the Akuma." 

"But I'm just me. Just Marinette. If I was special, I'd be Scarlett Lady. But I'm just a normal girl with a normal life."

"Yeah you were supposed to be ladybug-" the bug cut herself off. "Its not about who you've been, its who you could be."

"A slightly taller person?" I suggested hopefully. I just wanted to be 5'0, that's not too much to ask.

"Ha. No. You have the potential for greatness. You're kind and sweet and despite that, you don't put up with bullshit. You are perfect for this."

"I'm really not."

"You stand up to bullies and always do what's right."

"I guess so." I shrug, "but still Paris doesn't need me."

"But Chat Noir does. You have seen how Scarlett treats her partner. Chat is exhausted. He needs someone helping him out."

A chance to work with Chat? I have to think about it. "Fine. Ill do it."

"Really?" She smiled at me.

"But I'm doing this for Chat. Not because I believe that I'm special. I'm not. But I will help a friend out."

"You won't regret it." 

"I might." I put the comb in my hair. "So how do I activate this anyways?"

"You say 'Pollen, Stripes On!"

"Pollen-"

"Not yet!" She cut me off. "Say venom for your special ability, you'll paralyze the enemy." There was a giant crash somewhere in the distance. "That's your cue. Be nice and have fun."

"Wait what? I don't get a practice run?"

"I guess this Akuma is your practice run. C'mon,do it for Chat."

"Pollen, Stripes on!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh bois we finally get Marigold


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead

When I was a kid, I dreamed of being a hero. 

Honestly.  I wanted superstrength, I wanted powers.

But mostly, I wanted recognition. I was a pretty lonely kid. No one really noticed me. 

When I became Chat Noir, I thought I could finally get the recognition and honor that I deserved. I thought that maybe, for once, someone could love me.

I was very much wrong. More people think Chat Noir is useless than Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste at least has a bunch of fans. They don't know me, at all, but at least I make them happy. As Chat Noir, I have two supporters, Marinette and  _The Scarlett Letters._ Everyone else just praises Scarlett.

Being a superhero was the stuff of my dreams, but akumas are the literal stuff of nightmares. 

The one I'm fighting has four arms and each arm has a bowling ball. Apparently, someone cheated in bowling and it upset this guy. Now he throws bowling balls at people, and from what I've seen, they hurt. 

I have to jump and be constantly moving to just avoid getting hit.

As I jump away, I look behind me and want to scream.

I can barely fight back against this one akuma, much less two.

The second one is kinda cute tbh. She looks less like a monster and more like an imitation of a hero. With her striped outfit and insect theme, I'm guessing she's a Scarlett fan.

So far, she hasn't done any harm, so I ignore her as I try to combat the Fatal Bowler.

Nothing seems to be working and the bee is getting closer.

I get knocked off of my feet, and hit my head. 

She seems to be running towards the other Akuma-

Wait a minute. "Stop!" I yell. "Its dangerous!" I can't protect a wannabee hero and myself. "Go back to the shelter."

"I'm here to help!" She yells back in a sassy voice.

"Really?" I grin sarcastically. "I thought you were here to cause more problems." 

"You can't do this alone!" She's dodging bowling balls now. 

"You have been."

"That's different!" I try to get up, but my head hurts. I can't let this rookie get hurt.

"Its not." She dodges another, this one right by her face. 

"I have powers!" I glare. "Please, get back. I can't let civilians get-"

"Powers!" She gasps. "You're a genius."

"Hurt." I finish. "Why can't anyone listen. Just run."

She doesn't listen. Instead, she yells "Venom!" And throws something at the Akuma. 

I panic. All she's going to do it annoy it and get herself killed. 

Scarlett can bring people back, but it isn't pretty.

"Run!" I yell.

Then the impossible happens; someone else defeats the Akuma.

Bee grabs a bowling ball and smashes it on the ground.

I can only watch as a dark butterfly flies out. Somehow, as usual, Scarlett magically appears at the last second, "saving" everyone,but this time she looks pissed. She yells at the bee about danger and risking her life.

"Shut up." I groan from my spot on the roof. "She was actually helpful."

Scarlett frowns, but doesn't say anymore. When she does her miraculous cure, my headache subsides. I can finally stand. But bee girl already seems to be leaving.

"Wait! We need to talk!"

Bee girl turns around and points to her comb. I hadn't noticed it before, but it's blinking. "I'd love too, but I only have two more minutes."

Scarlett groaned. "We don't trust fakes."

"Shut up Scar." I roll my eyes. "When can we talk?"

Bee shrugs. "You do patrols at night, right?"

"Yeah." No one knows about those. I mostly keep to myself, unless there are problems.

"Okay, ill meet you at the Eiffel Tower at midnight, partner."

Partner. Ha. She's cute. Hopefully she isn't another Scarlett. "Okay. One last question. What's your name?"

"Oh I'm Mari-" She freezes, almost like she let something slip. "Marigold. My name is Marigold."

"Marigold." I repeat. "See you later goldie."

"We can work on the nicknames, Chaton." She laughs.

As Marigold leaves, Scarlett turns to me. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm pretty sure she's my new partner."

"Bullshit. Youre my sidekick. You don't need a partner when you have me."

"Okay whatever you say, Lady." I roll my eyes and start walking away.

"Don't walk away from me!" She screeches. "This is a problem."

"Well it's your problem now." I point to my ring. "Only got a minute. Adios."

She yells at me, but I mostly ignore it. I have to get away before anyone discovers my identity. Besides, I have something to look forward to tonight. 

Marigold is much more pleasant to deal with than Scarlett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah let's get this bread.


	6. Chapter 6

"Marigold?" I frowned as I approached the Eiffel Tower. "What you did was stupid, dangerous and reckless, but you saved my life. I owe you one, but I can't let you throw yourself into more danger like that."

"But-"

"At least not without some training. What do you think?"

Maribug frowned at me. "I really want to keep helping, but I don't know if I should. I didn't help that much... and I'm pretty sure Scarlett hates me, so most of Paris will too."

"Scarlett doesn't like me either. Honestly, I'd keep doing this if everyone was against me." I shrugged. "I don't want the fame or the fans. I just want everyone to be safe."

"Even if the whole world became your enemy, you'd fight?"

"If the whole world chooses to become my enemy, I will fight like I always have. I'm fighting for what's right, not for what the people want."

"So, Scarlett is a people pleaser, and you just do what seems morally right?" She nodded. " Where does that leave me?"

I snorted. "Scarlett only cares about herself. Her image. Her fans love her, but not nearly as much as she lives herself." I look Goldie over, "as for you, I can't really say. That's up for you to decide. Anyone can be a hero, they just have to act like one. You have the powers, the opportunity, what are you going to do with it?"

"I could actually make a difference like you or-"

"Stay back with Scar and criticise me. You can be a hero, Marigold. You have such great potential."

Mari nodded. "That's exactly the message that I- that the Scarlett Letter has been saying. Scarlett Lady isn't a hero to be a hero. She's a hero just to gain recognition. She doesn't care about the people. She cares about herself."

"And yet, everyone loves her."

"I don't." She looked down. "I love you. I mean, you're definitely the better hero. She doesn't do anything."

"I'm glad you recognize that, but I'm doing this fine on my own, thanks."

"I'm sure you are." She rolled her eyes at me. At Me? The hero? "You sure handled that akuma just fine earlier."

"That was a fluke. You distracted me."

"You think I'm distracting?" She had the audacity to wink at me. 

"No! I mean yeah. But not like that." She made me mess up my words. "You're really cute, but I have a crush on someone else."

Her smile dropped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No I'm sorry, I thought you-" were a crazy fangirl. The words didn't leave my lips, but I regretted even thinking them. How could I ever think that this sweet, kind, hero, was just trying to gain recognition. I cleared my throat. 

"You have to stop taking big risks like that." She frowned. "Scarlett doesn't care. If you- if we lost you, she wouldn't care."

"It doesn't matter if I got lost. No one would care."

"Your family? Friends."

I shook my head. They'd get over it. No one needs me. Not really."

"I do." 

I didn't know how to respond. 

She continued. "Chat Noir, you are my hero. I don't know what I would do, if I didn't have you. I need you. Paris needs you."

"I think," I frowned, not wanting to admit weakness. "I think I need you too. No one has said anything like that to me, not as Chat Noir. Its nice to feel needed."

"You are needed. No matter what Scar-face says."

"Nice one." I laugh at the name. "You want to help people, right?"

"Of course I do. I didn't throw myself in front of an Akuma for fame. You needed help."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You were struggling. Someone had to do something to help, and Scarlett wasn't going to-" she paused. "Are you crying."

I wiped my face. "No." I lied. "Its just, no one has ever done that for me. I'm always the one that takes the falls. I'm the one who risks everything for Paris."

"You don't have to be."

"I don't know how to be anything else. That's who I am now, who I've been for the past three years. I feel like I'm the only person I can rely on." I'm opening up to her a lot more than I have to anyone, except my mom. And maybe Plagg.

"You can rely on me. I can help you." She held out a hand. "Partners?"

I hesitated. The last person who was supposed to be my partner turned out to be a jerk. And I couldn't trust Scarlett for anything. Somehow, I had the opposite feeling with Marigold. She was kind, helpful, and wanted to help. Genuinely, honestly, wanted to help. I grabbed her hand and nodded. "Partners."

...

She sighed. "I was really worried I was going to have to give you my miraculous."

"Why would I do that? You're the first- second person to ever try to help me. You deserve a miraculous."

"Well, I'm clumsy. And you're right. What I did was reckless. I don't quite understand my powers yet. I almost made us a mistake that cost us everything-"

"But you didn't." I cut her off. "You saved us. You were the hero today."

"Wow. That's just wow. You called me a hero. You're the hero. I'm just marin-GOLD. Marigold.l

"And," I smirked, "you passed off Scarlett Lady, so you're kinda my hero too Goldie."

"You can call me Mari." She rolled her eyes, "kitty."

"That's cute. I have a friend named Mari."

She stiffened. "Really?"

"Yeah it's short for Marinette. Cute name, right?"

She was blushing, but looked terrified. She let out an awkward laugh. "Yeah cute. Ha. Mari in my case is short for Marigold. Not Marinette! definitely not nope." 

I squinted at her. For a moment, she almost sounded like Marinette. Marinette would get into these really passionate speeches, where she could just talk for hours. And my partner's rambling sounded similar... maybe I was tired. "I think ill stick with Goldie."

"Okay Noir." 

I laughed. "No one's ever called me that."

"Chaton. Kitty cat. Noir. I've got a whole list."

"I can't wait to hear them all, Bee."

"Please, call me Queen Bee."

"Sorry M'Lady. You aren't in charge of me."

"I apologize,  _Sir,_ " she raised her eyebrows.

"Nope definitely not, how about Bug?"

"No-" she paused for a moment. "That almost feels right? I can't explain it. Like you're supposed to call me Bug?"

"Buggaboo?"

She stared. "Chaton?"

"M'Lady?"

"Chat? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I sat down. "It all makes sense now. "M'Lady. Buggaboo. It all adds up."

"It does?" She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Ladybug?" I whispered.

"But... I'm not Scarlett. That doesn't make sense. Why does it feel right."

"Because..." I looked at my baton. "It's a long story, and it's getting late. Look, Bug, I'm really glad to add you to the team, but we can talk about it later."

"Does tomorrow work?" 

"Yeah."

"Same place, same time?"

"Sure. Unless someone else is already here."

"Yeah." She replied sarcastically. "There will be a whole crowd on the top level of the Eiffel Tower."

"You never know." I get ready to jump away. "Bye."

"Bug Out!" She throws her....( I'm not sure what it is actually. It's somewhere between a yo-yo and a needle) and swings away.

"Bug." I smile. "I found her. I found my Lady. My Ladybug." Then I head home. There is a math test in the morning that I am not looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: yeah so let me know what you think?
> 
> It's just a oneshot for now but I might write more, idk.
> 
> I like this au, but I'm not sure how to introduce Marigold. I just wanted to write this side of Adrien, the frustrated, annoyed side. In the show, we never see him get upset. Like one time he was like "Ladybug why don't you tell me stuff" but then he immediately let it go? Like that's not what people do?
> 
> Anyways, please leave a review, favorite and or follow, feel free to read all my other stuff (sorry in advance)
> 
> Maddiebug out.


End file.
